Si les fées m'étaient re-contées?
by Airin-S
Summary: Un joli pele-mêle de plein de contes, remaniés, modifiés, explorés, chamboulés, que traversent deux jeunes filles dans un but louable
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour bonjour ! Ou bonsoir... Peu importe ^^' Bon »moment-de-la-journée » ! \o/

Me voici de retour, mais pas toute seule. En effet aujourd'hui je vais m'efforcer de publier des histoires reprises... des... réappropriations on va dire des contes connus de tous. Peter pan, la belle au bois dormant, la belle et la bête, le petit chaperon rouge,... Mais avec des versions... comment dire, un peu (beaucoup) modifiées.

Globalement il va y avoir une trame de fond, avec deux personnages inventés qui vont voyager dans les contes de notre enfance. Et ça va être fun \o/ enfin j'espère.

Le style d'écriture variera puisque, je l'ai dit, tout sera écrit à 4 mains, avec une amie très chère (très très chère). Dooonc voili voilou.

Donc pas beaucoup des personnages qui seront dans les contes ne m'appartiennent mais je crois qu'il y a prescription sur les droits d'auteurs... au cas où on le marque quand même.

Ce seront des histoires avec... hm des passages aaaaassez explicites, voire plus que très clairs. Donc on va mettre un rating M. Pour pas que les petits nenfants soient choqués. Quand je dis passages explicites cela se fera en hétéo et en homosexuel. Donc... les allergiques à l'une ou l'autre forme... désolée pour vous :s  
En plus de ça certains personnages sont des enfants (et oui dans les contes les héros sont des nenfants) eeeet il y aura tout de même des relations sexuelles avec. On ne fait aucune promotion de la pédophilie ou autre. Mais on aura des cas... comme dans tous les contes (La plus agée des princesses a 21ans dans les contes originaux). Donc si ça en dérange, on préviendra au début des chapitres de toute façon dooonc vous pourrez aller voir un autre chapitre.

Bien. Sur ce mesdames, messieurs (si si je suis sûre qu'il y en a!) Nous vous laissons patienter le temps que nous réécrivions toutes ces histoires dont nous avons le fond, mais pas encore la forme. En espérant que le thème vous plait et que les contes vous plairont également.

Nous sommes ouvertes à toute forme de critiques si elle excluent les : « c'est pourri ! » sans autre forme d'explication. Pour les « c'est super/génial/magistral »... vous pouvez vous abstenir de justification... mais c'est toujours sympa de développer un peu, ça fait beaucoup de bien à notre égo. Et si vous avez des désirs spécifiques, un conte à voir passer entre nos mains hé bien... n'hésitez pas on regardera dans notre musette si on l'a, et si on ne l'a pas on tentera de vous satisfaire au mieux.


	2. Prologue

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Hé bien voila, nous commençons. nous ne pouvons aaaabsolument pas garantir d'une parrution régulière. Le principe étant que nous discutions tous les soirs à propos des contes, nous les montons, tous les soirs en nous parlant. Et Donc nous publierons dès que nous aurons fini un chapitre, une histoire, un conte,...

Voila voila.

Pour ce chapitre, pas de disclaimer, pas de warning particulier... Juste appréciez ^^ Hé bien... Bonne lecture à tous et toutes

* * *

_**Il**_ était une fois... Tous les contes commencent par il était une fois, celui-là ne déroge pas à la règle. Alors... Il était une fois, dans une ville...commune, une ville dans laquelle vous pourriez vivre, une ville de tous les jours avec le trafic incessant des voitures, les gens dans les rues, quelques petits trous de verdure, une université, des commerces, des restaurants, et tout ce qui peut faire une vie agréable dans une ville normale. Dans cette ville vivaient deux jeunes femmes Habbygaelle...bien qu'on l'appelât toujours Habby, et Airin. Elles avaient respectivement 20 et 17ans. Ces jeunes femmes vous auriez pu les rencontrer dans la rue, par hasard, peut-être vous retourner sur elles, sur l'une ou l'autre, elles ne dénotaient pas dans le cadre urbain normal. Toutes deux vivaient dans un petit appartement, payé par Habby qui travaillait. Elles occupaient leurs journées à travailler, la partie d'Habby, et suivre ses cours à la fac, la partie d'Airin. La plus âgée menaient deux emplois de front afin de pouvoir ramener assez d'argent pour elles deux. Le premier dans une crèche, auprès d'enfants qu'elle gardait en journée, et le second plus en soirée en tant que serveuse dans un bar snack. La plus jeune quant à elle suivait des études d'ethnologie, apprenant la façon dont les différentes civilisations du monde pouvaient, ou avaient pu vivre.

Elles n'étaient pas sœurs à proprement parler mais se considéraient comme telle, à partager leurs histoires, leurs passions, leurs secrets, tout ce qui peut faire une vie. Une passion, entre autre, qui les réunissait était la lecture. Toute sortes de livres. Fantastiques, réalistes, romans, essais,...tout. Tout pouvait passer entre leurs mains avides et sous leurs yeux fascinés.

Au demeurant on pourrait croire qu'elles ont une vie banale et normale. Et c'est à peu de chose près vrai. Elles ont une vie banale... Du moins jusqu'à un soir. Un soir banal, comme les autres, un soir où Habby rentrait tard, comme tous les soirs, de son travail au bar. Elle salua sa cadette assise sur le canapé en train de prendre un crayon de papier innocent pour une sucette le nez plongé dans un livre de cours, et posa les pourboires qu'elle avait récolté sur la table basse.

« _Ca s'est bien passé ?_ » demanda la plus jeune

« _Comme d'hab' , tiens , pour t'acheter un croissant_

- _Hey. Super j'ai mon ptit dej demain. Répondit elle avec un sourire. Diiis samedi tu fais quoi?_

- _Je bosses que le soir._

- _Ok, j'ai trouvé un bouquiniste qui a l'air génial. J'ai pas vu dedans mais l'extérieur... Un endroit où j'aimerai vivre._

-_ Je crois que je suis passée devant , celiu qui vient d'ouvrir en début de semaine ?_

- _C'est ça oui. L'entrée c'est en haut d'un escalier qui grince sous une verrière. C'est génial_ »

Durant la journée, après ses cours, la plus jeune avait parcouru la ville pour trouver de nouveaux endroits où passer le temps à se reposer, divaguer, et pourquoi pas sortir avec sa sœur. Et ce bouquiniste, ce libraire, convenait tout à fait. L'entrée elle-même était intrigante et intéressante, un peu dissimulée, un peu secrète, un peu féérique dans son genre... Enfin tout est féérique lorsqu'on a de l'imagination. N'importe quelle petite plante ou fleur cache une jolie fée où une élégante dryade. Chaque escalier monte au plus haut d'une tour dissimulant un secret ou une princesse endormie gardée par un féroce dragon. Ou alors c'était une simple librairie qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes... ce qui revenait au même puisque ce genre d'endroit recèle des trésors de romans et de contes, d'histoires.

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout, de ce qu'il se passerait à la suite des études d'Airin, puis du livre qu'elle lisait, un livre sur la civilisation Viking ancienne. Elles finirent par parler de l'homme idéal selon Habby, un grand viking couturé de cicatrices, dominateur et usant de chaînes lors de nuits débridées passées dans une petite masure de bois au fin fond d'une forêt peuplée de loups. La fin de leur nuit se fit devant un film. Un film tellement passionnant qu'elles s'endormirent devant.

Cette nuit devait marquer un tournant dans leur vies, quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient jamais imaginer.

* * *

Une réaction quelconque? On est ouvertes à tout.

Laissez de reviews ^^ On aime les reviews.. et on répond! Si elles sont anonymes on répond dans le chapitre qui suit. Promis ;)


End file.
